


Solo quiero un bebé |Omegaverse|

by 7Autor_Kun7



Category: Allxtony, Ironthunder - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WinterIron - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, alfa - Freeform, beta, manada, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7
Summary: Anthony está raro, su humor ya no es el mismo y sus ánimos están por los suelos. Steve, el Alfa de la manada, estaba bastante preocupado que el único Omega este así; no es sano para él ni mucho menos para su manda.¿Qué es lo que quieres Tony?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prólogo

He vivido grandes cosas, quizás más de lo que una persona normal pudiera experimentar; quizas cumpliendo grandes sueños, o lograr al fin el reconocimiento que uno tanto anhela, sientes que, aun con todo lo que obtienes, debes llenar un gran hueco. Es como si existiera una sensación de que algo faltara, y ese gran enigma no se puede obtener por medio de aplausos.

Y todo esto comenzó después de salir de unas de la tantas entrevistas que daba por mi compañía. En ella se me había preguntado el por que aun no tenia hijos. Mis labios hablaron por instinto y de ellos salio el nombre de Peter, ese chiquillos de dieciséis años que había adoptado como un familiar. La reportera agrego la palabra "Biológico" a la pregunta y desde ahi, mi mente comenzó a pensar en millones de sensaciones diferentes. Mi silencio era tal, que Pepper tuvo que finalizarla y sacarme de la entrevista.

Todo el camino hasta la Torre mi mente se lleno de mil imágenes, cada una relacionada con el tema tratado con anterioridad. Aunque muy en el fondo, mi lado Omega anhelaba esa cálida sensación de tener un producto de tu propio ser en los brazos. 

Estaba teniendo nuevos sentimientos, y quería, no, deseaba optar por esa nueva oportunidad.

Al entrar a la Torre, pase de largo de muchos de los alfas que estaban en la sala, para ir directamente a mi cuarto. Saque mi computadora y busque algún centro de reproducción con buenos términos y accesibilidad.

Yo, actualmente, no tenia pareja, y no me llamaba la atención tener una aventura de una noche y ¡Pum!, un bebé de quien sabe. Por lo menos, en los centros de reproducción tenían una variedad de perfil con los cuales te dan los datos necesarios, además de no necesitar de un actor sexual, simplemente te lo inyecta y ya.

No deseaba decírselo a Steve, aunque sea Alfa de la manada. Me gustaría hacerlo solo, y estoy consciente que esto algún día lo sabrán y me llegaran una gran cantidad de problemas, pero esto lo estoy recién pensando. Tenia pensado tomarme unos cuantos meses para averiguar y convencerme, tener la oportunidad de hablar lo con Peter y, obvio, alejar el tema de las cámaras.

Aun que, siendo sincero, me traía un revoltijo de emociones imaginar un posible bebé en mis brazos.

Tal vez no sea una mala idea.


	2. I

Habían transcurrido unos cuantos meses desde que postule para el programa de reproducción y hoy por fin llego la carta donde me daban una respuesta. Así que una vez que la tuve en mis manos, corrí hasta esconderme en mi habitación.

Me oculte bajo mis sabanas como si fuera un niño pequeño, y con cuidado rompí la parte superior del sobre. Lo leí rápidamente y, para cuando llegue a la parte que me interesaba solté un gran grito de alegría. Me habían aceptado. Ahora con un poco más de calma leí os puntos donde especificaban algunas cosas, como por ejemplo: Seré analizado por una encargada donde vendrán a mi Torre para hacerme ciertas pruebas. Cuando este todo bien, me especificaran el precio y todo lo relacionado con esta. Algunas fechas importante y teléfonos por si tenia dudas.

Estaba más que feliz ya que anteriormente muchos de los centro me negaban la posibilidad de tener un bebé. La escusa que siempre ponían era mi anterior mala imagen y la época de playboy. Para esos días mi estado anímico estaba por los suelos, y eso no era sano dentro de la manada, Steve en especial estaba muy al pendiente de mis cambios y del incomodo aroma que desprendía.

Cuando estaba por morir de depresión, JARVIS, mi inteligencia artificial, me informo de un nuevo centro donde habían aceptado mi formulario. Los debates fueron difíciles, pero me hicieron oídos sordos a las criticas que lanzaban contra mi y me dieron una oportunidad.

La puerta fue golpeada y con apuro guarde la carta bajo la almohada, Peter atravesó la puerta y se tiro a mi cama con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- Papá, adivina qué.- Dijo con una notable emoción, quede en silencio esperando a que soltara la noticia que mantenía tan feliz a mi bebé.- ¡Wade me invitó salir!

¡Ja!

Que bien.

¿Ahora como le dices a una persona que aprecias que no puede salir con alguien a quien tachan de delincuente?

\- Peter, sabes que es lo que pienso de él. ¿Por qué mejor no sales con tu amigo?- Dije preocupado Intentando de convencerlo, aun que bien sabia que eso no iba a pasar. 

\- Pero Papá, él es buena persona, además Ned saldrá con su novia y no quiero ser mal tercio, Wade me atrae y creo que yo también, si lo conocieras un poco más.- Peter había cerrado su puño derecho, clara señal de enojo.

\- Bebé, él es un poco mayor para ti, ¿y si en realidad solo está jugando contigo?, quiero que seas feliz, Peter, pero no estoy seguro que sea en sus brazos.- Se levantó de la cama con el ceño fruncido, y sin decir nada se fue de mi cuarto cerrando sin nada de delicadeza la puerta.- Oh vaya.

Lleve mi mano a mi cara y solté un suspiro, creo que esto sera aun mas difícil de lo que parece.

\- Tony, ¿estás bien?- La voz de Steve se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Vi a Peter salir de tu cuarto algo enojado, ¿paso algo?- Pregunto al momento que entraba y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Ahora mi felicidad por ser aceptado se había esfumado y ahora me encontraba preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer Peter.

\- Wilson invitó a Peter a salir.- Solté de golpe.

\- ¿Sam?

\- ¡No!, por Dios, Steve. Wade Wilson, un vándalo de alguna Universidad. Ellos querían salir, pero le dije a Peter que mejor lo pensara bien. Me preocupa que se junte con gente dudosa.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, Tony, él ya no es un niño, es todo un hombre, además tiene un grandioso Padre. Si algo saliera mal serás el primero en saberlo.- Dijo mientras dejaba un suave beso en mi frente. 

Steve era un buen Alfa líder, se preocupaba por todos, me mantenía feliz y estable, nos escuchaba, nos aconsejaba, nos protegía e incluso me apoyo cuando quise adoptar a Peter. Me hizo salir de mi oscuro agujero de alcohol y rechazos.

\- Esta bien, voy a hablar nuevamente con él. Quizás tu también puedas darle consejos o decirle algo moral.- Dije más bien para calmar las ansias.

\- Bien, ahora ¿me dirás que te tiene tan feliz?, pasaste de largo y no recibiste a Natasha con Clint que acaban de llegan.- Pregunto con una ceja alzada y una juguetona sonrisa.

\- Ah, eso.- Me tome mis minutos para pensarlo, esto no iba a ser un secreto para siempre, y creo que es bueno que él lo sepa desde ahora y no cuando ya este pariendo.- No es seguro pero quizás nuestra manada crezca, solo un poquito.- Bueno, tampoco se lo iba a decir literal. 

\- Tony no te entiendo, ¿a que te refieres con que crezca?- Steve se sentó y se puso algo rígido, Oh Dioses, se sentía amenazado.

\- Bueno.- Creo que titubee un poco.- Me inscribí en un programa de reproducción.- Dije en voz baja, pasaron unos segundo donde se podían ver los engranes en su cabeza intentando de procesar la información lo mas rápido posible. Finalmente frunció el ceño y soltó un grito.

\- ¡¿Qué?!


	3. II

En algún momento de nuestra conversación, Steve me había tomado y me posiciono en su hombro, simolemete no me quejé, no valía la pena y lo más seguro era que no me haría caso. 

Llegamos a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos y me dejo con cuidado en el sofá.

\- Bien, empieza a hablar, Anthony.- Se ganó frente a mi con su pose de: "Lo dices tú o lo grito yo".- Dí lo que querías hacer a nuestras espaldas.

\- Yo...- Esto no lo tenía pensado, ses supone que cuando ya estuviera con mi porotito en mi interior diría la noticia a la manada, no antes. Yo sabia que Steve se negaría y si él decía "no" todos se iban a negar, mi sueño de poder concebir se iban a ir por la borda.

\- Tony, ¿qué sucede?- Natasha se acercó y acaricio mis cabellos. Mire a Steve por última vez intentando de transmitir mi inquietud, pero él no daba su brazo a torcer, su mirada era dura. Suspire.

\- Me inscribí a un programa de reproducción.- Susurre bajo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, levante la mirada y me encontré que todos observaban a Steve, tal vez esperando a que de su veredicto final. Natasha no paró sus suaves masajes en mi cabello, Bruce se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Steve, ¿qué harás?, ¿acaso le dirás que no a una petición de un Omega?- La fuerte y decida voz de Natasha fue el único ruido en la habitación.

\- ¡Pero es una grandiosa noticia!, ¡nuestro Omega piensa en su manada y ha decido darnos un cachorro!, no hay nada como el olor de un gestante.- Thor hablo haciendo que el ambiente tenso se esfumara, fue a la cocina y trajo seis latas de cerveza.- ¡Es momento para celebrar!

\- No, Thor. Hay que hablar seriamente del tema. Tony quiere embarazarse pero el bebé no será hijo de alguien cercano o directamente de la manada. Quiere ir a un centro donde se le implantara directamente al útero el esperma.- Explico con un claro enfado.

\- ¿Eso significa que no habrá la tradicional danza del amor?

\- No, Thor. Tony quiere tener un bebé de un extraño.- En ese momento la sonrisa del Thor ya había desaparecido y se transformó en una mueca.

\- Bueno, si lo pones así, suena bastante mal, pero mi intención era tener un bebé, independiente de quien sea. Solo quería sentir la sensación que muchas Omegas ya pasaron. Mi sueño de ver alguien crecer, enseñarle mis perspectiva de ver el mundo.- Mencione con un claro dolor en mis voz, el posible rechazo de Steve dolía.

\- Creo que será mejor que esto lo hablemos otro día, Tony debe estar cansado, te llevaré a tu cuarto.- Dijo la Alfa dando un severa mirada a Steve, Clint se puso a mi lado y caminamos nuevamente a mi habitación.

\- No le hagas caso, para mañana ya verás que recapacita. Si de algo sirve me gustaría verte con una barriga gigante pidiendo que te levante del sofá.- Simplemente sonreí al imaginar dicho escenario, Clint siempre me subía el ánimo cuando el ambiente era tan tenso.

Me acomodaron en mi gran cama y se quedaron a mi lado hasta que caí dormido.


	4. III

Me encerré en mi taller después de tomar unas largas horas de siesta, me sentía como una lechuga, muy fresco y con energías renovadas. Al llegar a mi cueva vi que todo era un desastre; habían planos, dibujos, lápices, piezas de metal esparcidas por todo el piso y mucha, pero mucha ropa interior; no pregunten.

Con ayuda de JARVIS ordenamos lo mejor que podíamos el lugar, tiramos la ropa interior a la cesta de la ropa sucia, los planos lo guardamos en el estante, las piezas fueron acumuladas en el sector de prueba y, ahora el taller me parecía bastante grande. En todo esto me demore casi dos horas y media.

\- Señor, le recuerdo que tiene papeles que firmar, la señorita Potts los mando a la torre y ahora se encuentra en la sala.

\- Gracias JARVIS, no hay nada como firmar papeles, me fascina.- Dije en un tono sarcástico.

Fui hasta un closet oculto y me quite la camisa que aún traía puesta, la cambie por una de AC/DC y los pantalones fueron despojados hasta quedar en medias y bóxer, si tenia que firmar papeles lo haría de la forma más cómoda que me fuera posible.- JARVIS, ¿donde esta el mocoso?

\- Fue de compras, Señor. Le pidió el permiso al señor Clint, ¿desea que le contacte?

\- No, así esta bien.

Descalzo fui hasta la sala donde me esperaban miles de papeles, tome un par de cojines del sofá y los acomode en mi trasero, ahora si me sentía lo bastante cómodo para ir al infierno. 

🍃

\- Hey.- Alguien dijo a mi lado. Clint llego de sorpresa y tenia una taza de café en sus manos, me lo dio y se sentó a mi lado.- Hace unos minutos llego esto.- Me paso un sobre blanco algo grueso.- Creo que estabas muy sumergido en firmar que no te percataste. Debería de dársela a Steve pero estos son tus sueños, no dejare que alguien los pisotee. Tienes mi apoyo y el de Natasha, Bruce y Thor, a medias.- Sonrió acariciando mis cabellos.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay nada de que agradecer, Tony, pero si tienes que decirle a Peter.- Solo asentí feliz y camino hasta perderse por los pasillos.

Con curiosidad revele la carta que estaba dentro del sobre, ahí me decían la fecha posible de la operación, también me citaban un día para hablar sobre el esperma que se me será implantado y una charla para los cuidados.

Sonreí y camufle el sobre con el montón de hojas.

Con mucha mas energía y una clara aura de felicidad seguí con mi interminable papeleo. Después de unas cuantas horas haciendo la misma acción, caí dormido.

Aunque toscamente empece a despertar por unas rudas manos que me movieron. Con el ceño fruncido di vuelta el rostro y con las manos intenté de espantar lo. Al parecer no funcionó ya que siguió molestando.

\- Tony.- Esta vez fue más brusco y yo sin hacerle caso. Soltó un suspiro y me cargó. Choque con un pecho duro, palme el terreno y me encontré con el conocido pecho de América.

\- Steve...- Rodee su cuello e inhale su aroma, me relaje en sus brazos y deje que me llevara a donde quiera. Después de unos minutos llegamos a una habitación, me dejo con cuidado en la cama y me arropó, segundos después siento un peso extra acostado a mi lado.

\- Tony, ¿estás despierto?

\- No.

\- ¿Estas seguro?- Acaricio mi rostro y soplo en medio de mis ojos.

\- Si.- No pude evitar reír, finalmente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su azul mirada. Me acerqué mucho más hasta refugiarme en su pecho, él me rodeo con sus brazos hasta quedar calentito.

\- Lo siento, Tony. No quiero quitarte ese sueño, me aterra pensar que llevaras a un bebé de una persona que no conozcas, pero si eso te hace feliz, tienes mi apoyo.- Dijo finalmente.

\- Steve, hace sueño. Mejor lo hablamos mañana más tranquilos. Descansa.

\- Descansa, Tony.


	5. IV

Unos cuantos días habían pasado, en ese lapso había hablado con Peter sobre mi pequeño sueño y estuvo de acuerdo, se sentía feliz y contaba con su apoyo. Aprovechando nuestro tiempo le comente mi preocupación con el tema relacionado con Wilson, le dije que tenía mucho temor que él le hiciera algo malo y que si eso pasaba, que él podía confiar en mi. Pero si cree que esta haciendo lo correcto lo mejor será apoyarlo.

Pasaron unas hora y cerca de las seis de la tarde llegó la persona a cargo para "vigilar" ciertas conductas mías, así estar cien por ciento aceptado en el programa de reproducción. Mi manada la recibió bastante bien y fueron educados. 

Bueno si se puede decir así.

Cada uno fue entrevistado y les preguntaron acerca de mi relación con ellos, como reaccionaba cuando la situación lo a meritaba y además de aclarar dudas.

\- Yo tengo una duda.- Natasha levantó la mano, la encargada la miro y prosiguió- El semen que será implantado en Tony tiene que ser necesariamente de su edificio o nosotros...-Apunto a la manda exceptuando de mi.- Podemos donarlo.

\- En realidad es el señor Stark quien siempre decide que fluido entran en su cuerpo, tiene la libertad de escoger entre las muestras que muchos Alfas dejan o puede ser directamente el de su manada, eso es comprensible ya que muchos Alfas dentro del vínculo del Omega son celosos o tienen cierta posesividad con el Omega, y preferimos tomar esa consideración. Nosotros solo prestamos el servicio de que haremos un buen trabajo al implantar y evitar que su Omega esté en riesgo.- Dijo claro y al parecer muchos quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta.

Después le pidió amablemente a mi manada que se retiraran para terminar con la visita.

\- Y usted, señor Stark, ¿sabe cocinar?- Su mirada ahora era dura y directa, estaba atenta a mis reacciones y anotaba cualquier respuesta "peligrosa" en su libreta. Yo negué, no podía mentir cuando mi cuerpo hablaba en mi contra.- Que me dice del aseo, los quehaceres, las compras para llenar la nevera, salidas al parque.

Negué, aunque me encantaría mentir no podía, yo no hacia nada de eso. La comida la hacía mis Alfas, los quehaceres eran hechas por JARVIS, además de las compras. Peter prefería salir con Wilson que conmigo.

La señorita me miró con lamentos, soltó un suspiro y se quitó sus gafas.

\- Mire, señor Stark, yo podría perfectamente negar el permiso por no ser un Omega que no sabe hacer las funciones básicas para el cuidado de un bebé, usted no puede depender de su manada para siempre.- Para este momento mire a horrores a la encargada.- Pero no lo haré, veo mucho más que un Omega egocéntrico y narcisista, es por eso que vendré nuevamente y usted tendrá la misión de comenzar a hacer las cosas por usted, espero mucho, señor Stark. Hasta la próxima.- Estiro su mano para despedirse, la acepte y salió por la puerta donde la guiaran por el ascensor.

Camine por el pasillo donde mis Alfas se habían ido y pude escuchar una conversación entre ellos.

\- ¿...Y por que debes ser tu?- Desafío Natasha.- ¿Solamente por qué eres el líder?, yo me preocupo, incluso me intereso por Tony, ¿y tu?, aun te quedas mirando el pasado.

\- ¡No es esa la razón!, y al igual que todos, yo también me preocupo.

\- No creen que yo, Thor hijo de Odín sea el más indicado para que nuestro Omega lleve a sus cachorros, mis genes son los de un Dios que está por encima de su raza terrestre.

\- Yo opino que lo mejor sea que decida Tony, no me siento muy cómodo no tomar su opinión.

\- ¿Acaso temes que traiga tus monstruitos verdes, Bruce?- Clint se burlo.- Mi opinión es que sea el Alfa líder, ya saben...es el líder.

Si Clint, eso y que le temes.

\- Si es por eso, sería yo la indicada. La mayoría de los Americanos son rubios, además sería cliché que el Omega tenga los hijos del Alfa líder, ¿por qué no mejor un bebé pelirrojo y de la segunda Alfa?- Dijo Natasha de una forma cínica, quizás burlándose del pensamiento primario. 

Ya me estaba hartando de que lo hablaran a mis espaldas, así que bastante enojado entre y encare a los sinvergüenzas. El lugar se quedó en silencio.

\- ¡Tony!- Grito Thor- Hola, ¿Cómo te va?, nosotros discutíamos sobre quién será el que te dará los fluidos para que quedes embarazado.

\- Si lo se, Thor, es por eso que quería decirles que por favor no se metan en ese asunto. Son mis decisión y me harían muy feliz que la tomaran en cuenta. No les gustará que yo llegue a los extremos y eso es ir hablar con T'Challa.

\- ¡No!- Todos negaron abriendo sus ojo, en ellos se veían el temor.

\- Entonces dejen de comportarse como idiotas.- Dije con enfado y les cerré la puerta.

Estaba enojado así que me senté en el sofá, traje un gran vaso de soda, chocolate y palomitas, encendí mi televisión y me puse a ver Netflix. Ignoraré cualquier queja y me quedare vagando todo el día.


	6. V

\- ¡Steve, ya me voy!- Dije alzando la voz y espere una respuesta, escuche por el pasillo un "ten cuidado" y salí lo más rápido posible, llegue al estacionamiento donde mi chófer me esperaba.

Hoy tenía cita con mi médico para hacerme un chequeo general, tenía que mantenerme saludable y evitar enfermedades o comportamientos extraños. En un principio no me gustaba mucho ir a los hospitales, pero cuando conocí a mi doctor desee enfermar me mucho más seguido; Stephen Strange eran un Alfa atractivo, preocupado, un caballero y poseía el porte perfecto. Un Alfa de ensueño.

El auto aparcó en el estacionamiento del hospital, le dije que podía ir a tomarse algo mientras me atienden, lo iba a llamar para cuando terminara.

Fui con la señorita del gran mesón, dije mi nombre, la hora que tenía y con el doctor que me iba a chequear.

\- Espere en la sección O, el doctor Strange lo llamará.- Con su mano apunto hacia el pasillo donde tendría que esperar.

\- Gracias.

Fui donde me había dicho y me senté a esperar, para matar el tiempo comencé a buscar recetas fáciles en internet y guardaba las que me llamaban la atención, sumando a eso, agregue a mi lista algunos batidos y postres.

\- Anthony Stark.- Escuche mi nombre y levante la mirada, ahí estaba la perfección en persona. Me acerqué a él y me dio una suave sonrisa, paso su mano izquierda por mi espalda y caminamos hacia su despacho. El doctor Strange se sentó detrás de la computadora y yo frente a él.- ¿Cómo has estado?, alguna novedad.

\- Bueno, si hablamos de molestares no, ninguno.

\- Que tal tu celo, ¿esta todo normal?- Mientras iba hablando, él anotaba en su cuaderno junto con mis datos.

\- Si, es regular y dura lo necesario.

\- Noto que ya no tomas supresores.- Menciono de forma casual. A este punto yo era un tomate vivo, mi manada aún no se daba cuenta del pequeño cambio de mi aroma, pero él lo decía como si fuera bastante obvio.

\- Si, los dejé de tomar.

\- Eso es bueno, así tu sistema se limpia y evitamos alguna enfermedad. Pasemos a la camilla, solo el torso desnudo.- Asentí e hice lo que me dijo, deje aún lado mi ropa y me senté en la camilla.

Con un instrumento especial escucho mi corazón, tocaba mis costilla, clavícula y cuello, se detuvo unos momentos y siguió con la revisión, vio que mis hombros no tuvieran una deformación, luego mi espalda y por último mis reflejos.

\- Esta todo bien, y hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.- Me vestí nuevamente y me senté nuevamente frente a él.- Una organización me llamó hace unos días, ellos me explicaban que tú ibas a realizar una inseminación artificial. Me consultaron, como tu doctor, si tenías algún problema con tu útero y les dije que estabas totalmente sano. Además me propusieron la posibilidad de ser yo quien lleve el tratamiento y el futuro bebé, así que creo que nos veremos mucho más seguido.- Sin querer solté un pequeño grito y sonreí a más no poder, me sentía feliz ya que mi pequeño sueño estará a manos de una persona de confianza y, obvio de mi crush.

Después de unos minutos agradecí la consulta y la agradable noticia. Le marqué a Happy para que me viniera a buscar, pasamos por una tienda y aproveché de comprar una docena de donas.

\- ¡Ya llegue, amores!- Pase y estaba toda la manada reunida en la sala, pero esta vez estaban haciendo un círculo, supuestamente viendo a alguien.- Ey, ¿Qué sucede?

Una vez que me acerque pude ver mejor la escena, en el suelo estaba un peli negros pálido, amordazado y con una cara de pocos amigos que le dirigía a Thor.

\- Mi amado Omega.- Dijo Thor al momento de pasar sus fuertes brazos por mis caderas.- Él es Loki, mi hermano, el padre de todo me ha pedido mantenerlo en la Tierra por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes él no te hará nada ya que su poder esta suprimido en Asgard.- Dijo de la forma mas normal y feliz.

Mire con algo de odio a Loki y después regrese la mirada a Steve, él tampoco parecía muy feliz.

Esto es genial, otro Alfa viviendo en mi humilde hogar. Debí de quedarme en el Hospital e intentar de ligarme al doctor.


	7. VI

Como si los problemas no acabaran en esta casa, Steve había entrado en celo. 

Esto, de alguna forma, es algo bueno ya que significa que yo podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero eso también significaba tener a un rubio pegado a mi, y no estoy hablando de forma sexual. El celo de Steve es algo peculiar, ya que lo que hace es no entrar en calo, por lo que el no tiene esa necesidad de estar apareándose. Pero si sus feromonas están mucho mas intensas y se vuelve muy cariñoso, tiene la necesidad de estar junto a mi dejando aun lado su postura heroica para convertirse en un niño que pide atención constantemente. 

Esta actitud del Alfa sucede, según lo que me habían dicho, porque no mantiene una relación amorosa, por lo que sus deseos sexuales se suprimen y se aferra al Omega con quien haya formado algún tipo de lazo. Ósea yo. 

Así que aquí estaba en mi primer intento de cocinar y claramente no podía por tener a un rubio a mis espaldas.

\- Ya, Steve. Se me quemaran los huevos.- Sus brazos estaban rodeando mis caderas y su rostro estaba escondido en mi cuello, podía sentir como inhalaba profundamente para después soltar un suave ronroneo.

\- Deja de cocinar, Omega, aún es muy temprano.- Con un rápido movimiento apago la cocina y me arrastro a su cuarto. Me cubrió con las mantas y nos quedamos acostados, yo me aferre al cuello de Steve, mientras que él se escondía en mi pecho.- Haces un buen trabajo, Omega, cuidando del Alfa líder y de la manada.- Su voz era profunda y ronca.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición y después de un rato se quedó dormido. Acaricie su espalda y sus rubios cabellos con cariño mientras admiraba su angelical rostro por unos minutos, después de pensarlo mucho llegue a la conclusión de que Steve debe estar cansado y algo estresado; primero esta mi sueño de ser "madre", luego la llegada de Loki a la torre, y, finalmente, su celo.

Su aroma me tranquilizaba más de lo normal, mis músculos se relajaron y caí dormido.

🍂

\- ¡Steve, Tony. Despierten, es hora del almuerzo!- Unos rudos toques en la puerta alertaron de muy mala manera a Steve. Soltó un alto gruñido y me apretó más a su cuerpo.

\- Steve, hay que comer.- Murmure.

\- No.

\- No seas testarudo, Alfa. Tienes que comer al igual que yo. El Alfa líder no desea eso ¿verdad?, que su Omega no coma.- Utilice la técnica más baja, sumisión.

Tal parece que lo dudo por unos minutos pero al final, tras una cola de gruñidos y malas caras hacia la puerta, acepto.

Me separé lentamente y fui a buscar la comida para ambos, Clint ya la tenía en una bandeja y me ayuda hasta la habitación de Steve.

\- Ten cuidado.- Asentí decidido y entre. Steve estaba aún acostado en el lado que yo había ocupado, aspiraba profundamente y se restregaba cariñosamente.

Deje la bandeja aún lado y me senté junto a él, le di su parte de la comida pero parecía concentrado en otra cosa.

\- Omega, no quiero que vayas a ese centro de reproducción. No deseo que tengas un cachorro con alguien que no conozco.- Hablo decidido causándome una gran escalofrío en mi columna.

\- Pero Alfa, ¿dejarás que mis sueños sean vil aplastados?- Mencione de la misma forma tierna que había utilizado antes y teniendo mayor cuidado en las palabras que utilizaba ya que existían casos que Steve se volvía violento y podía herir a alguien. En este caso a mi, por no obedecer sus órdenes.

Al parecer la idea seguía sin gustarle, ya que su entrecejo seguía fruncido y su mandíbula se tenso.

\- ¡Es mi última palabra, no quiero que mi Omega tenga a un cachorro de un desconocido!

\- ¡¿Y si el desconocido fuera tú?!, ¡¿ahí estarías más feliz?!

\- ¡Si!, y si es posible conmigo y nadie más.

Quede totalmente mudo, no podía creer la gran confesión que Steve estaba dando, ¿esto iba enserio?


End file.
